Cronus Device
History Origin The Cronus Device was a machine that was constructed by Mr. Sinister as a means of bringing about his own resurrection. Its creation came as a result of Nathaniel Essex's study in genetics in the late 20th century when Jacob Shaw worked on his behalf to find bearers of the X-Gene who were pre-Mutants. His study of DNA allowed him to unlock the secrets of the genetic material contained within and allowed him the means of imparting his own mind, physical matrix as well as memories on another person. This process wiped the mind and physical body of the subject but allowed the potential for Mr. Sinister to be reborn. Thus, he constructed a machine which he named the Cronus Device that was named after the Titan from Greek mythology who ensured his own survival by devouring his own offspring. Essex claimed that the serpentine shape of DNA reminded him of this ancient Greek deity. With Jacob Shaw's help, he identified Brian Xavier, Kurt Marko and Alexander Ryking who he implanted within their DNA the seeds through which to ensure his own rebirth. Essex was known to had made contigency plans in case of his own death which he approached as coldly and logically as his other experiments. If he was ever killed, he had created the means to ensure his rebirth within either Xavier, Marko, Ryking or Shaw. However, Jacob Shaw was known to had learnt of this plan and duplicated the machine to shield his own son Sebastian Shaw from its effects. Black Womb Amanda Mueller was known to had discovered the Cronus Machine and of Essex's plans. She in turn intended to claim his powers after he died and modified her own DNA to be receptive to the Cronus Device. However, he had altered the process with regards to herself in that she would gain Mr. Sinister's abilities and knowledge but not inherit his personality. Her amicable relationship with Essex was known to had broken around the time when the Black Womb Project was shut down. Mueller began to develop a deep animosity towards Mr, Sinister after this time. When Essex was killed by Mystique, Amanda made her attempts at claiming his power. However, one of Essex's selected vessels was the child of Brian Xavier namely Charles Xavier who was still alive and a viable to the resurrection program. As a result, Black Womb dispatcher her agents to kill Xavier to ensure that the Cronus Device would cycle to the next available candidate which was Mueller herself. However, her plan failed as Mr. Sinister's DNA had already began to influence Professor X and began to use his telepathic abilities to control Black Womb's agents to bring himself to the Cronus machine. In the fight between Essex and Mueller, Black Womb was saved by the arrival of Gambit as well as Sebastian Shaw. It was their intervention that led to the Cronus Device being destroyed and gave Charles Xavier the upper hand to win the psychic battle in his own body that in turn allowed him to exorcise Mr. Sinister from it. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items